Chocolate is Merlin's absolute favourite
by Koby J
Summary: One-shot with a little bit of Merthur, sort of fluff. I'm horrible when it comes to summaries, let's just say it's about Merlin, Arthur and some chocolate :D


**Wheee! Very importantly, first of all, everyone should check out Chartjackers on youtube, help them out and get the song to #1 ^-^ It's for charity as well so -dance-**

Anyway, theres slight M/A slash in this, basically about Merlin, chocolate and something called Camelot day :D  
I don't own Merlin which kind of sucks and all :l  
Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

  
Arthur grumbled as he trudged towards the front of the castle, tugging with him a sack which was filled, and although he didn't like to admit it, heavy. He was not so much grumbling because of the annoyingly heavy sack, but more for the fact his incompetent manservant had failed to turn up to work on time again. This was an especially important day as well, he needed Merlin to help him, there was just simply too much work to do alone. Arthur ignored the fact he could have actually asked other servants to aid him, but for some reason the presence of Merlin always made his day better.

Standing at the front of the castle, Arthur cringed as he saw the mass amount of the village's children waiting eagerly at the castle gates, faces filled with anticipation. He had never liked the job of giving out the chocolate to the children, not that he opposed the idea or anything, but generally the kids would get too excited and all in all the whole thing would be chaos as the kids would scream their way towards the prince and their treasured prize. Still, he was always stuck with the job as he was the prince and according to his father, "it's a good way to show the people that they can trust you". Either way Camelot day was just once a year, an annual celebration in which the people celebrated their kingdom, so it wasn't as if he had to do this all the time.

Arthur braced himself as he watched the guards slowly opening the gates, and that's when he saw Merlin, jumping up and down with that goofy grin on his face, amongst the crowd of children. Before he had time to question anything, the guards had the gates fully open and the children ran towards him screaming, the loudest being Merlin in the front who had his hands thrown up in the air, screaming "CHOCOLATE!!"  
Arthur got halfway through shouting "Merlin, you idiot, what in the world are you doing?" before his manservant crashed into him, landing them both on the ground.

"Hi Arthur! Sorry, couldn't stop my legs in time."

Arthur raised his right eyebrow.

"Merlin, can you tell me what exactly you're doing here?"

Merlin bounded up and down and pointed excitedly at the sack of chocolate in which the children were now pawing through.

"To get chocolate of course!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, he forgotten how much of a child Merlin really was inside, and though he would never admit it, he kind of found it cute.

"Merlin, you do realise the chocolate is meant for the children of Camelot, not idiotic, clumsy manservants."

Merlin frowned and cocked his head to the side, Arthurs heart beat slightly faster.

"I thought the chocolate was meant for everyone."

"Yes _Merlin_, but no one but the children usually want it."

Merlin shot Arthur his trademark smile and made his way towards the near-empty sack which was left abandoned by the children who had all gone home to eat their chocolate in peace.

"Well, I don't care, chocolate is my absolute favourite and I don't see what's wrong with eating it."

Merlin stuck his hand in the sack, reaching for the last one, beating the hand of a little girl who he had not seen. Arthur watched as the little girl blushed then snuck a longing glance at the chocolate in Merlins hand before looking down at her feet. Merlins eyes went big as he looked at the chocolate in his own hand with the same amount of longing, then he smiled and crouched down so he was the same height as the little girl.  
With a smile, Merlin handed the chocolate over to the girl,

"Happy Camelot day."

The little girl blushed furiously before smiling back and saying something along the lines of "Thank you so much mister" and then running off home.

"I thought chocolate was your absolute favourite Merlin."

"It is. But she wanted it as well, besides, I can wait till next year."

Merlin gave Arthur another smile then walked back towards the castle, "Come on Arthur, there's still a ton of stuff we have to do for Camelot day."

Arthur smiled as he walked beside his manservant, he was definitely the most selfless, innocent and not to mention heart-throbbingly adorable person Arthur knew.

**---**

After returning to his room after running around with Arthur to do certain things, Merlin had been about to collapse on his bed when he noticed a heart-shaped chocolate lying on his pillow, a note attached to it saying "For working so hard and only tripping over twice today (It may be a new record) – Happy Camelot day, Arthur" Merlin grinned as he quickly scooped up the chocolate and ran to Arthurs room.

Arthur jumped up from his chair in surprise as Merlin burst into the room, a massive smile plastered on his face.

"YAY Arthur! Thank you so much!"

Arthur tried to suppress a grin.

"Like I said, it's just a small reward for being less of an idiot today."

Merlin grinned as he held the chocolate out towards Arthur.

"Halfies."

"...what?"

Merlin rolled his eyes,

"Snap it and take half."

Arthur raised his eyebrows before hesitantly breaking off a chunk of chocolate. Chewing it in time with Merlin, Arthur let the chocolate roll around in his mouth, he had not had chocolate since he was a child and had forgotten just how good it tasted.

"Arthur, why was the chocolate shaped as a heart?" asked Merlin innocently as he licked the melted chocolate off his fingers.

Arthur began to blush, which fortunately Merlin was too oblivious to realise, and lied, saying something along the lines it being the only shape they had left. Merlin seemed satisfied with the answer and set off to go to bed, not before wishing Arthur a happy Camelot day of course. As Arthur walked to his own bed he decided that chocolate was now one of his favourite things, Merlin being his absolute favourite.

* * *

**  
Liked it :)? Reviews = made of win**  
**(Oh and don't forget to search up ChartJackers!)**


End file.
